Memories of Us
by prettylittlemockingjay
Summary: Hi guys! I'm new here. I've started off writing on Instagram and my followers LOVE my writing. So I decided to start an account. I'll be writing mainly Spoby fanfictions. Possibly Divergent, Delirium, The Host, and The Hunger Games fanfictions too. Feel free to send reviews on what you would like to read. For example: Spoby at the gym. Toby visits Spencer in Radley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm new here. I've started off writing on Instagram and my followers LOVE my writing. So I decided to start an account. I'll be writing mainly Spoby fanfictions. Possibly Divergent, Delirium, The Host, and The Hunger Games fanfictions too.  
Feel free to send reviews on what you would like to read.  
For example: Spoby at the gym.  
Toby visits Spencer in Radley.  
Anyways. This archive of stories will be One Shots.  
Hope you enjoy.  
xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is Spoby at the gym (as requested) leave reviews. Constructive criticism welcome.**

_Can't Help Falling in Love With You_

Spencer Hastings walked down the stairs in of pair of black yoga pants and a blue tank top. She grabbed her gym bag and car keys and headed out the door. As soon as she stepped into the bright sun light, she bumped into something hard. Her knight in shining armor, well knight in basket ball shorts and a t-shirt, stared down into her mocha eyes.

"Going somewhere?" Toby asked her.

"The gym." She replied calmly, even though her heart was racing and she was sure it was about to beat right out of her chest.

Toby flashed her that famous smile. His eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"Hmm. You sure you don't want to go inside and cuddle with your boyfriend who has been working so hard all day long?" Toby said in a voice that he knew she couldn't resist.

That did sound like a good idea. She pushed the thought away quickly. She had to go to the gym.

"Nice try. I have to go to the gym." She told him.

"Then I'm coming with." He said and started towards we car.

"Toby! You've been at work all day!" She said.

"I didn't drive out here to be turned down." He said stubbornly.

"Fine. But no distracting me Cavanaugh." She said as she skipped around to the drivers side.

A couple of hours later, Spencer was running on the tread-mill, going as fast as her legs would take her. She looked over and saw Toby lifting weights. She watched as his muscles flexed with each lift. She stopped moving her legs, forgetting she was on a moving exercise machine, and stared at him.

The next thing she knew, her chin was colliding with the track on the tread-mill as she slid backwards off of it.

Toby quickly came to her rescue, laughing.

"Not funny." She complained.

"You're right. I'm sorry. It's hilarious." He replied.

She whacked her fist into his chest and her mouth formed an "o."

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"So what exactly made you fall ?" Toby questioned while checking for other injuries.

"Well you see, I looked over and saw this incredibly sexy man lifting weights and I just couldn't take my eyes off of him." She said while walking her fingers across his chest.

"He must have been pretty good looking to make Spencer Hastings lose her focus." Toby said while staring down at the mocha eyed goddess.

"Oh he was a looker. Tall, muscular, crystal blue eyes." She rambled on.

"Sounds like some tough competition." He joked.

"Very tough." She rasped.

Toby pulled her lips towards his and kissed her.

"I have no idea why you chose me out of all the other girls out there. Did you see what I just did? That was so embarrassing!" She exclaimed.

"I don't know. I just can't help falling in love with you." The blue eyed boy whispered sweetly into his girlfriend's ear.

**so my first chapter. What do ya think? **

**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or the characters. **


	3. Army Green (this chapter SUCKS)

The tears rolled down Spencer's face, slowly at first, like a stream. Then a roaring waterfall. The sobs rocked her body as she crumbled to her knees.  
Toby wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
"It's only for six months. I'll be back before you know it. I'll write to you as much as I can." He whispered soothingly into her ear.  
"The military. This is unbelievable. This can't be happening to me right now." She cried.  
"Shhhh." Toby soothed while holding Spencer tighter.  
Their last week together flew by too fast.  
He kissed her one last time before turning around and not looking back.  
She clutched her hand over her heart as she felt it shatter.  
_1/4/13_  
_I miss you. Things are going well over here. I can't wait to see your beautiful smile again, or hold you in my arms. I love you. Don't forget that. _  
_-Toby_  
Spencer held the letter close to her chest.  
A week went by without another letter, then a month, then two months, then three months.  
She would wait up for hours, thinking about Toby.

She pictured herself cooking in the kitchen one day when she heard a knock at the door.  
She opened it and saw the navy blue uniform. Her heart instantly fell.  
"Spencer Hastings?" The man asked.  
"Yes." She choked out.  
"This is never easy to say. Toby Cavanaugh was killed in a night raid." The man replied.  
She sunk to her knees. Crying harder than she's ever cried before.  
Spencer awoke from her sleep with a sudden jolt. This time she actually heard knocking.  
She walked slowly down the stairs and opened the door, fearing the worst.  
"Toby!" She cried.  
He spun her around in his arms.  
She cried tears of happiness.  
He leaned in slowly and captured his lips in hers.


End file.
